finalfantasylegendsiifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Summons
Summons are mystical beasts that a'' Summoner can call into battle for extra help. Once summoned, the beast can do massive amount of damage to all enemies and then dismissed from battle to be resummoned again. It's not all about damaging the enemy as summons can also heal your entire party, revive your fallen allies and remove status effects from your allies. You can obtain a summon to make it join you, but the only way to do that is to fight it and beat it. They live in Shrines and ''Caverns etc, or they can been seen in a form of a statue as seen in previous games. A summoner is mainly the only person that can summon them into battle, but they are not always strictly for summoners - anyone can summon a beast - and you don't have to be a summoner to do that. Every summon has a big mega attack to use against the enemies, but they can also use a number of abilities like the characters can and they can also learn new ones as well. This is a list of all the obtainable and non-obtainable summons, as some of them play a big part in the storyline. Obtainable Bahamut, The Dragon King This is a monster that has appeared the most throughout the games than any other summons and he is given the name The Dragon King ''because he is the ''King of Dragons. He is a cross between a whale and a dragon. He has huge wings, a vicious big roar and he can shoot something out of his month, which makes a big explosion when it impacts. In Final Fantasy Legends II, I don't know where he appears in the game because the game in still in development, I'll update this once it does gets developed. Abilities Flare Flare Zero Ultima Special Mega Flare Ifrit, Lord of the Flames Another summon that appeared the most throughout the games. He is given the name of Lord of the Flames ''because he is obsessed with fire. He does resemble a devil with the body and the horns. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, he appears in the Cavern of Fire. To obtain him, players must beat his horde of fire minions. Abilities Fire Fira Firaga Firaja Special Hellfire Leviathan, King of the Ocean He doesn't appear as much in the games, but he's still a popular summon. He is given the name of'' King of the Ocean'' because he is the king of all sea creatures that live in the ocean. He looks like a cross between a fish, a dragon, a snake and a whale and he does have one big screech when he shows himself. In Final Fantasy Legends II, he appears in the Sea Shrine ''- an underwater palace. To get in there, players must find a item to gain entry into the palace and to obtain him, you must do a quest for him inside the palace. '''Abilities' Water Watera Waterga Waterja Special Tsunami Titan, Earth Guardian Another least summon that's never been in much of the games before and i think he's probably the least popular as well. He is given the name of Earth Guardian ''because he's obsessed with earth. He's the only summon in the franchise to look entirely like a human being and he's also super strong. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, he is your first summon you obtain in the'' Earthern Cavern and players must only beat him to obtain him without doing anything else. '''Abilities' Quake Quakera Quakega Quakeja Special Gaia's Wrath Boko, Prince Chocobo A name that's rarely been used in the games and I think it has only been used once, if I'm mistaken. He is given the name of Prince Chocobo ''because he is a special-type of ''Chocobo. He's big, yellow, feathered and he always says'' Kwark all the time. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, Brayden (the Chocobo Knight) already has him upon meeting him at Sandcradle Castle and he can also summon him into battle to help out with the rest of the team. Abilities Choco Fire Choco Ice Choco Lightning Choco Water Choco Cure Chocobunckle Special Choco Flare Phoenix, The Golden Bird This is another one that's never in the games as much. She is given the name of The Golden Bird ''because she is the most beautiful bird ever. She is beautiful, pretty, golden and she still does the usual of reviving fallen allies. This time, she doesn't only revive allies, she can damage the enemies now. (still in development) '''Abilities' Fire Fira Firaga Firaja Special Rebirth Flame Shiva, The Ice Queen Another popular summon and she appears often enough in the games. She is given the name of The Ice Queen ''because she is obsessed with Ice and she is also a queen. Even though she looks like a human being, I wouldn't class her as one. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, she hides out in the Frozen Palace ''and players must only just beat her to obtain her. '''Abilities' Blizzard Blizzara Blizzaga Blizzaja Special Diamond Dust Siren, The Beautiful Musician She has only appeared in a few games than the rest of the summons, so she isn't really that popular. She is given the name of The Beautiful Musician ''based on her looks and her songs she creates. I would say she's a cross between a mermaid and a human being. (still in development) '''Abilities' Healing Song Soothing Song Damaging Song Protection Song Special ' Song of Eternity Angel, The Goddess This is a brand new summon that will be introduced in ''Final Fantasy Legends II. She is given the name of'' The Goddess'' because she is the god of the earth. She is a beautiful human being with a white dress and golden wings. In'' Final Fantasy Legends II'', she appears in the ''Heavenly Castle ''and players must undergo a quest for her to obtain her. '''Abilities Cure Cura Curaga Curaja Holy Special Eternal Light Shadow Dragon, The Black Beast This monster has appeared in a few games, but never as a proper summon, so I would say it's a new summon that'll be introduced in Final Fantasy Legends II. He is given the name of The Black Beast ''because he is obsessed with darkness. He is a dragon and he is covered in black. '''Abilities' Gravity Gravira Graviga Demi Special Ultra Breath Moomba, The Feline Now this little nifty creature has only ever appeared in one final fantasy game and that's Final Fantasy VIII. He is given the name of The Feline ''because he is. He is orange, furry and he looks like a cross between a cat and a tiger. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, he will return as a summon and he can only be obtained through a special item. Abilities Poison Claw Blind Claw Mute Claw Confuse Claw Sleep Claw Special Super Scratch Cait Sith, The Happy Cat Now here's another little creature that appeared several times in previous games. He is given the name of The Happy Cat because he is cheerful and happy. He is the same size as a cat and he even looks like one too. In Final Fantasy Legends II, he will return as a summon and he can only be obtained through a special item. Abilities Protectga Shellga Hastega Recoverga Special Bad Cat Gilgamesh, The Ancient Warrior Now this summon has appeared several times in previous games - mainly more times as a enemy rather than a summon. He is given the name of The Ancient Warrior ''because.......in the history of final fantasy, he's probably lived for years and years. He wears red clothing like a monk and he has four sword for each of his four hands. '''Abilities' Enkidu Masamune Excalibur Excalipoor Special Muramasa Bashosen MiniMog, The Princess Moogle This is another one that's only ever appeared in one final fantasy game and that's'' Final Fantasy VIII''. She is given the name of The Princess Moogle ''because she is a special-type of moogle. There's nothing different between this moogle and the rest of them. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, she will return as a summon again and you can only obtain her through a special item. Abilities Recover Recovera Recoverga Special Moogle Dance Magic Pot, The Mysterious Devil This creature has only ever appeared in'' Final Fantasy VII as the enemy. He is given the name of The Mysterious Devil'' because he is and he's full of unknown things. He hides in his little pot and the only way he can come out to give him'' Elixirs''. In'' Final Fantasy Legends II'', he will return as a summon this time and the only way to obtain him is to give him Elixirs. Non-obtainable Ramuh, Thunder God: This old man has appeared several times in the games. He is given the name of Thunder God ''because he is the god of thunder and lightning. He wears a robe and he has a pretty long beard as well. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, he appears near the beginning of the game and gives players a tutorial in summoning because he's the only one who knows all about the summon teachings. You can't obtain him because he's part of the storyline and he will appear several more times in the game. Odin, The Dark Knight: Another one who has appeared several in the games. He is given the name of The Dark Knight ''because he is a knight in shiny dark armor that rides a horse. He is the most legendary summon and the most evilist summon as well. In ''Final Fantasy Legends II, he will only appear once as a boss and you can't obtain him as he plays a part in the storyline.